


[Vid] Copycat

by alpheratz



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine.





	[Vid] Copycat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).

> For alba17. I had a blast making this vid and I hope you like it! 
> 
> See end notes for content warnings.

download on dropbox: [[vid](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rvfik7ufuq95d81/alpheratz-Copycat.m4v?dl=0)] [[subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w8owv8h4c1sdebj/alpheratz-Copycat.srt?dl=0)]

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings:
> 
> Quick-ish cuts - not stuttery but proceed with care if you have physical triggers  
Gun violence  
Animal harm, inc. a shot bird, and an animal in distress but ultimately not harmed  
Emetophobia


End file.
